1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for holding an elongate profile material that is to be sliced, wherein the material is, for example, made of a metal, such as aluminum.
2. Description of the Prior
Metal profiles, such as aluminum profiles, prepared, for example, by extrusion, have recently been subjected the slicing process to manufacture various parts, for example, of an automobile vehicle.
Generally, a body of each elongate profile has been gripped to leave its end exposed to be severed from the body. A saw has been used to cut the profile's portion located a small distance from the end.
It has however been observed often that the free end undesirably can be moved or slanted towards the saw, just before finish of the sawing. In such an event, the precision in dimension and shape of severed lengths has adversely been affected, accompanied by larger flashes and resulting in a poorer level of quality.